


не должно

by Verezkovi



Category: Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22164031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verezkovi/pseuds/Verezkovi
Summary: быть стыдно
Relationships: King Julien XIII/Skipper
Kudos: 2





	не должно

**Author's Note:**

> (То, что было в Копенгагене, остается в Копенгагене)

Он убеждает себя в том, что ему не должно быть стыдно.

Джулиан смеется — беспечно, беззаботно, высокомерно, игриво… Шкипер путается на четвёртом слове и вспоминает, что не ему пристало подбирать эпитеты. Не ему, считающему любую поэзию глупой брехней.

Джулиан пахнет алкоголем, лаком для волос и весельем, неведомым такому как Шкипер. Джулиан растягивает губы в наглую улыбку и льнет к нему, не то прося близости, не то приказывая быть рядом, будто бы по-другому быть не может. Будто бы всё, что происходит, происходит только по его королевскому желанию и дозволению. Возможно, Шкипер позволяет себе эту мысль, всё так и есть.

Джулиан проводит длинными пальцами по его губам, встряхивает головой, откидывая назад крашенные в белый волосы, и этот жест до боли напоминает тот, другой — более нервный и хищный, когда другая белая (от природы и холодного северного солнца) челка надменно лезла в глаза, раздражая обоих. Тогда было по-другому, резко, безжалостно, болезненно-тошно и желанно. А король не допускает грубости в свой адрес.

— Что-то не так? — обычно резкий голос, не терпящий неповиновения, сейчас звучит мурлыкающе-гортанно, и Шкипер вынужденно прогоняет покрытые пороховой дымкой и тонной сожалений воспоминания, чтобы сейчас, здесь, теперь обеими руками ухватиться за гладкость смуглой кожи и услышать тихий довольный смех где-то у правого уха.

Ему нравится повелевать, но у него нет реальной власти. Это успокаивает, хоть и не делает всё значительно проще.

— Говори со мной! — капризно просит король, нетерпеливо елозя бедрами на чужих коленях. Шкиперу хочется застонать устало и послать это всё к черту, но карие глаза напротив так наивно уверенны в собственной правоте и так полны разврата, что он не удерживается от желания кольнуть его поцелуем в шею, прихватывая кожу зубами, чтобы услышать болезненно-восхищенный вздох.

— Что говорить? — интересуется он, наблюдая, как белеет след от укуса на тонкой шее.

— Что угодно, — уже не приказывает — просит — король, приникая к самому уху, опаляя дыханием, прикусывая чувствительную мочку. Шкипер смыкает зубы, чтобы ничем не выдать собственного небезразличия, но не выдерживает и минуты навязчивой ласки, опрокидывая его с собственных колен на расцвеченные дикими узорами простыни.

Довольная улыбка теряется на фоне леопардов и пальмовых листьев, одеяло с тихим шорохом сползает на пол.

— Говори же! — вновь требовательно тянет король, впиваясь пальцами в ёжик тёмных волос на чужой голове и вынуждая наклониться, припасть к нахальным губам, стереть с них самодовольство и доказать, что слова не нужны, что Шкипер, черт возьми, не поэт и не слуга ему, чтобы петь восторженные гимны.

Тонкие ноги обхватывают его спину, притягивают ближе, и подвернувшаяся под руку смазка пахнет чертовым манго — остаётся только гадать, где Джулиан раздобыл подобную развратную редкость. Но есть ли что-то невозможное для короля?

Первый толчок заставляет обоих резко выдохнуть, а Джулиана и запрокинуть голову, картинно сжимая пресловутую простынь с пальмами в покрытых перстнями пальцах. Запястья прячутся за браслетами, и Шкипер в очередной раз поражен, как такое изящество может сочетаться с подобной вульгарностью. Впрочем, он не знаток. Второй толчок выбивает из короля тихий и почти ненаигранный стон.

Шкипер оставляет ладони на бедрах, обхватывая и притягивая ближе, и позволяет себе прикрыть глаза, концентрируясь на чувствах. Сразу понимает, что ошибся — перед глазами Копенгаген, жёлтый в разводах потолок их картонной квартирки и десятки ночей, которые он мог бы провести по-другому. Во рту сам собой поселяется кислый вкус местного пива и дурманной травы, и ему приходится склониться за новым горячим поцелуем, чтобы не дать чертовой памяти завладеть его разумом настолько, что из этого не окажется выхода.

Руки Джулиана оказываются у него на плечах и тянут вниз неожиданно сильно. Шкипер подчиняется, чтобы через мгновенье оказаться подмятым под гибкое тело, замершее над ним с поистине королевским достоинством. Джулиан вновь откидывает волосы со лба и опускается ниже, продолжая цепко хвататься за его плечи. Он красив, отмечает Шкипер неожиданно для самого себя — вышколенное сознание давно отказалось судить о мире согласно эстетическим категориям — красив, и знает об этом, иначе не выгибался бы сейчас в спине, демонстрируя собственные умения.

— Хорошо… — позволяет себе выдохнуть Шкипер, и тот расцветает блаженно надменной улыбкой, тут же отпуская себя, позволяя наконец желанию наслаждения взять верх над желанием покрасоваться. Стоны мешаются с ритмичными шлепками.

Он убеждает себя в том, что ему не должно быть стыдно. Тогда стыд брал верх и испарялся лишь в те нередкие моменты, когда оба были пьяны или накурены до потери ориентации в пространстве и времени. Тогда было хорошо, но наутро стыд возвращался к нему вопреки назойливой фамильярности датского чудовища и не выпускал из цепких лап до новой пьяной жадной ночи, когда им обоим было мало, когда оба не могли насытиться и вновь и вновь марали простыни поводами для нового стыда.

Теперь Шкипер трезв, а Джулиан так хорош, так открыт и податлив, вопреки всем своим королевским замашкам, так жаждет его и именно его, что стыдится ночи и близости кажется невозможным. Лишь бы только ему хватило ума не вспоминать о былом наутро.

Короткие ногти впиваются ему в плечи, и Шкипер воспринимает это как сигнал к действию, рывком поднимаясь и укладывая Джулиана на спину, благо на безобразно большой кровати его величества хватает места для маневров. Лодыжки его Шкипер без труда умещает на своих плечах — хваленая гибкость, которой король хвастал, демонстрируя свои познания в йоге, сказывается и тут, и Джулиан стонет, запрокидывая голову, совершенно без притворства и с тем искренним наслаждением, позволяющим понять, что тот уже не требует ничего и даже не думает ни о чем.

Длительность минут стягивается до рваного такта резких толчков. Кровать скрипит, как последний продавленный диван. Джулиан стонет в ритме пляски, заходится криком на рваном крещендо, изгибается, пачкая спермой и живот, и яркие простыни. Шкипер доводит себя до конца в один момент, чтобы устало опустится рядом и почувствовать, как горячие руки оседают у него на животе и король мурлычет довольно, что им нужно в душ. И сменить простыни. И что, конечно, он не отпустит Шкипера к себе, потому что тот слишком много молчит, а простыней, если что, у него ещё много, и никто им не помешает, пока он не распорядится о том, чтобы им помешали.

Шкипер кивает в такт его глупостям, чувствуя, что больше всего на свете хочет спать. Или заткнуть короля. Или самого короля, чтобы вернее привыкнуть к его жару и капризам. Чтобы забыть неверное копенгагенское солнце.


End file.
